世界征服ハウツー World Domination How-To
by Akizuki Airy
Summary: / "Siapa yang membuatmu menangis sepanjang waktu?" / "Aku sudah melawan sebanyak yang kubisa." / "Kalau begitu, mari berjanji agar kita tidak mempedulikan apa yang terjadi sampai nanti." /


**世界征服ハウツ****ー ****World Domination How-To**

Disclaimer ©

**Yamaha, Crypton Future Media**

By ©

**Akizuki Airy**

Genre:

**Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Slice of Life, Romance**

Chara:

**Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Akita Neru, Kaai Yuki, Hiyama Kiyoteru**

Rate:

**T**

Summary:

/ "Siapa yang membuatmu menangis sepanjang waktu?" / "Aku sudah melawan sebanyak yang kubisa." / "Kalau begitu, mari berjanji agar kita tidak mempedulikan apa yang terjadi sampai nanti." /

Warning:

FIC GAJE, IDE CERITA BERASAL DARI LAGU **"World Domination How-To"** :P

**ENJOY READING**

.

.

.

.

**Akizuki Airy Present**

**世界征服ハウツ****ー ****World Domination How-To **© **2014**

**All Rights Reserved**

.

.

.

.

[Tokyo, _Crypton Highschool_, 11.30 am _on Monday_]

*Yuki POV*

Lagi.

Dan lagi.

Bekal makan siangku berantakan di antara rerumputan halaman belakang sekolah. Aku tahu siapa pelakunya dan aku selalu menjadi korban setiap hari, tapi tetap saja airmata mengalir di pipiku. Aku melihatnya. Dia masih berlalu sambil mengumpat padaku—tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN, HAH?!" teriakku marah sambil menggenggam _onigiri_-ku yang sudah kotor diantara rerumputan, "BISAKAH KAU HENTIKAN SEMUA INI SEBELUM AKU MELAPORKANNYA PADA GURU?!"

_Onigiri_-ku melayang di udara dan mengenai celananya, meninggalkan bekas kotor.

Dia terdiam sesaat—temannya juga terdiam. Lalu, dia tertawa lagi sambil menghampiriku.

"Nih, untukmu." ujarnya sambil menahan tawa, menempelkan sesuatu di punggungku, "Dengan begini, kau lebih cocok sebagai barang loak yang butuh dijual."

Dia menjauh dan aku menyadari apa yang dia tempelkan di punggungku.

Label harga.

Sekali lagi—air mataku mengalir. Aku bukan barang belanjaan, tahu!

Seandainya—aku punya bom atau pisau, pasti dia sudah kubunuh.

"Siapa yang membuatmu menangis sepanjang waktu?" sebuah suara terdengar di belakangku.

Lelaki dengan mata teduh dan rambut hitam kelam yang sangat aku kenal.

"Kiyo_-kun_, aku sudah melawan sebanyak yang kubisa." ujarku sambil menghapus airmataku.

Dia tersenyum masam, lalu senyumnya menghilang, "Kalau begitu, mari berjanji agar kita tidak mempedulikan apa yang terjadi sampai nanti." ujarnya sambil merobek label harga di punggungku.

.

.

.

.

Nakibeso bakka kaiten no ha dochirasama

Warawareta bundake yarikase  
>Ima ni mitetero to te ni totta mono ha bakudan ya<p>

Naifu nante mon janai kedo  
>Issaigassai kongo dou natta tte yakusokushiyou<p>

Senaka no nefuda wo hikihagase  
>Haizai mitai na mainichi dakedo suteru no ha mada hayai daro<p>

Who's the one making a crying face all the time?  
>Fight back as much as you were laughed at<br>Before long, what I'd picked up wasn't a bomb or knife  
>Let's promise no matter what from now on<br>Tear off the price tag on your back  
>This everyday is like scrap wood<br>It's still too early to throw it away

Siapa yang membuat wajah menangis sepanjang waktu?  
>Melawan sebanyak kamu yang ditertawakan<br>Tak lama kemudian, apa yang kujemput bukan bom atau pisau  
>Ayo berjanji tidak peduli apa yang terjadi dari sekarang<br>Merobek label harga di punggung  
>Sehari-hari ini adalah seperti potongan kayu<br>Ini masih terlalu dini untuk membuangnya

.

.

.

.

[_Tokyo_, _Station_, 07.20 _on Tuesday_]

*Len POV*

Aku masih menunggu di atas _platform _perhentian terakhir stasiun. Aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi besok—terus menunggu. Tubuhku gemetar, entah penuh semangat atau rasa tegang. Padahal, pastinya aku akan diganggu olehnya lagi sebagai korban _bullying_.

Sambil berdiri termenung di stasiun, aku membayangkan hal-hal yang aneh. Mungkin, jika tahun telah berlalu—bisa saja kereta di stasiun digantikan oleh mobil yang bisa terbang di langit. Atau—mungkin ada mesin yang bisa berbicara pada manusia.

Dan—aku juga berharap Rin bisa membuatku bahagia, karena selama ini aku menyukainya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku senang, membuatku melupakan seluruh hal buruk yang akan terjadi nanti. Aku memang pernah ditolak olehnya—berkali-kali malah—tapi aku takkan menyerah semudah itu.

Dengan begitu—aku harus menjadi orang yang baik.

Aku akan menegaskannya sekali lagi—aku harus menjadi orang yang baik.

.

.

.

.

Kyou mo uchifurue nagara shuuten eki no hoomu de  
>Ashita no boku ga mada matteiru wagamama de noroma na aruji no omukae wo<br>Douse ikunen tatte kuruma ga soratobedo kitto nannen tatte kikai ga shaberedomo  
>Nandatte iitainda benri tte iu mae ni kokoro no kizuguchi wo naoshitekure<p>

Anna sora de misairu ga tobu no nara sonna mono de shiawase wo kou no nara  
>Yasashii hito ni naranakucha boku ha boku wo kouteishiteiru kana<p>

Today, too, on the platform of the station's last stop  
>Tomorrow's me is still waiting, trembling to welcome a dense, selfish master<br>No matter whether years pass and cars can fly in the sky  
>Even if years pass and machines can talk<br>Whatever you want to say, before you call it convenient  
>Please heal my wounded heart<br>If a missile flies in that sort of sky, and i ask for happiness from such a thing  
>I have to become a kind person<br>I wonder if I can affirm myself

Hari ini juga, pada platform perhentian terakhir stasiun  
>Besok aku masih menunggu, gemetar untuk menyambut padat, tuan egois<br>Tidak peduli apakah tahun berlalu dan mobil bisa terbang di langit  
>Bahkan jika tahun berlalu dan mesin bisa bicara<br>Apa pun yang kau ingin katakan, sebelum kau menyebutnya nyaman  
>Silakan menyembuhkan hatiku yang terluka<br>Jika rudal terbang di langit, dan kuminta kebahagiaan dari hal seperti itu  
>Diriku harus menjadi orang yang baik<br>Kuingin tahu apakah aku bisa menegaskan diri

.

.

.

.

[Tokyo, _Crypton Highschool_, 02.30 pm _on Wednesday_]

*Neru POV*

Hari ini—adalah hari dimana aku mendapat giliran untuk pidato.

Kepalaku terangkat ke depan, melihat ke arah teman sekelasku.

Tapi, aku bagaikan melihat kegelapan—sendirian—tidak ada yang mendengarkan suaraku.

Aku memang sendirian.

Jika bersama, pasti bersama dengan orang yang salah.

Kesepian—sendirian—tanpa siapapun.

Hampir setiap pulang sekolah, aku selalu tertidur di bangku kelas sambil menyanyikan lagu tentang kematian.

Mungkin—berharap untuk menghilang dari dunia ini.

Mungkin—kematianku disebabkan oleh tertusuk pasak.

Aku selalu menyanyikannya—bermimpi tertusuk pasak—dan mati.

Kata-kata terus keluar dari mulutku—hanya aku yang dapat mendengarnya.

Meluap bagaikan air dari hilir sungai.

Namun—

Aku tidak dapat menemukan mereka yang mau disisiku, aku tetap sendirian.

.

.

.

.

Atama wo agete mae muke to iwaretemo kurayami ja mae mo kuso mo nai na  
>Hitori de iredo futari de iredo kodoku ha kodoku ni kawaryashinee<br>Shinitai toka sonna uta wo utatte mata sore ka to kui wo butareta  
>Dakeredomo sorehodo no koto shika kuchi kara koboreru kotoba ga doushitemo mitsukaranai ya<p>

Even if I say I'll raise my head and face forwards  
>If it's dark, there's no front nor shit<br>Being alone, being with another person, loneliness won't change into loneliness  
>Singing a song about wanting to die<br>I like that again I was stabbed with a stake  
>But even there with only that kind of action<br>The words overflowing from my mouth, no matter what I do, I can't find them

Bahkan jika kukatakan aku akan mengangkat kepala dan wajahku ke depan  
>Jika gelap, tidak ada yang ada di depan<br>Menjadi sendirian, karena dengan orang lain, kesepian tidak akan berubah menjadi kesepian  
>Menyanyikan sebuah lagu tentang keinginan untuk mati<br>Kusuka itu lagi aku ditusuk dengan pasak  
>Tapi bahkan di sana dengan hanya semacam tindakan<br>Kata-kata meluap dari mulutku, tidak peduli apa yang kulakukan, aku tidak dapat menemukan mereka

.

.

.

.

[_Tokyo_, _Station_, 07.05 am _on Thursday_]

*Kiyoteru POV*

Hari ini—aku kembali menunggu di stasiun.

Namun, rasanya jiwaku seperti tertinggal di gang diantara gedung.

Karena itulah—aku berharap esok hari tidak datang menyambutku.

Kereta terakhir hari ini datang.

Di telingaku—terdengar suara peluit yang mengganggu.

Dan juga—

Desingan cincin yang terasa asing.

.

.

.

.

kyou no boku ha mata koushite geesen ni suikomareru  
>ashita ga konakereba ii noni na<br>saishuu ressha no kiteki ga urusaku narihibiku 

Today, I'll again, just like this be absorbed in the arcade  
>It would be better if tomorrow didn't come<br>The final train's is whistle, annoyingly, rings

Hari ini, aku akan kembali, seperti diserap di gang diantara gedung  
>Akan lebih baik kalau besok tidak datang<br>Kereta terakhir adalah peluit mengganggu, cincin

.

.

.

.

[Yuki, Kiyoteru, Len, Rin _and_ Neru]

Kita adalah sama.

Kita sendirian—tidak tangguh di mata orang lain.

Kita bahan ejekan—mereka menganggap kita adalah masalah dan sesuatu yang salah.

Karena kita punya kesalahan dan diserang rasa bersalah.

Apa yang kami pikirkan saat itu?

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan.

Namun—aku **BENCI **semua orang yang mengganggumu.

Jika aku bagaikan lalat yang terbang di langit—

Kami harus menjadi orang yang baik.

Apakah kami harus menegaskannya kembali?

Kami **HARUS **menjadi orang yang **BAIK**.

Sebelum hati kami ditumbuhi perasaan mati rasa.

.

.

.

.

Douse ai nante tte hakkou butte tsuyogattemo kitto honshin ja yamashisa ni osowarete  
>Doudai, genjou no boku ha soukai, doushiyou mo nai na urusai na omae nante dai kirai da<br>Anna sora de misairu ga tobu no nara sonna mono de inochi ga tobu no nara  
>Yasashii hito ni naranakucha boku ha boku wo kouteishiteitai<br>Yasashii hito ni naranakucha kokoro ga kajikamu mae ni

Even if I pretend to be tough calling love misfortune  
>My true fellings will definitely be attacked by my guilty conscience<br>How is the current me? Really, there's nothing we can do  
>Someone like the annoying you, I really hate<br>If a missile flies in that sort of sky and my like flies from such a thing  
>I have to become a kind person I want to reaffirm myself<br>I have to become a kind person before my heart grows numb

Bahkan jika aku berpura-pura menjadi panggilan tangguh yang bersalah  
>Perasaanku benar pasti akan diserang oleh rasa bersalahku<br>Bagaimana saat aku disitu? Benarkah, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan  
>Seseorang yang mengganggumu, Aku benar-benar benci<br>Jika rudal terbang di langit dan lalat sepertiku dari hal seperti itu  
>Diriku harus menjadi orang yang baik Aku ingin menegaskan kembali diri<br>Diriku harus menjadi orang yang baik sebelum hatiku tumbuh mati rasa

.

.

.

.

**[**_**END**_**]**


End file.
